Questions
by Laburnum Steelfang
Summary: Kinkmeme deanon. Russia just wants to find out what this mysterious "sex" thing is, but nobody seems to want to tell him. Warnings for discussion of sex, obviously, and some dark humour.
1. Chapter 1

**Kinkmeme request was for "Modern!Adult!Russia knowing absolutely nothing about sex, and being given "the talk"."**

* * *

"Oh, Lithuaniaaaaa!"

Lithuania immediately froze at the sound of Russia's cheerful call. Estonia and Latvia rushed to his side, and they huddled against the far wall of the break room as Russia entered. He was smiling and holding a book.

"Ah, there you are! I have a question, and I was hoping you could help me."

"Wh-what is it?" Lithuania relaxed slightly. Latvia's trembling only increased.

"Well, I was reading this book France lent me, and there are some words I don't understand. I thought you might know."

"Oh, is that all?" Lithuania smiled with relief. "Okay, which words are the problem?"

"This part." Russia spread the book open in front of them and pointed to a particular line. "What does 'sexual act' mean?"

The Baltics blinked. Russia continued to smile expectantly.

Lithuania giggled nervously and started to babble. "Oh, look at the time! I have, er, food ... in the ... oven. Must go."

"We're in a hotel, why is there an oven in your room?"

"I mean the microwave. Gotta go!" Lithuania fled.

"I also have to ... leave ... for ... stuff." Estonia backed up against the wall, keeping one eye on Russia, opened the door, and slammed it behind him.

Russia looked expectantly at Latvia, who instantly fainted. Well, that was a bust.

* * *

Prussia's jaw dropped. "Sorry, Russia, I think I must have misheard. You came to my room while I was trying to watch My Little Po- I mean take a nap! Whatever, you came to my room while I was busy, to ask me what, again?"

Russia, still beaming, held out the open book, pointed to the offending phrase, and replied "What 'sexual act' means."

Prussia launched himself at Russia, fists-first, screaming loud enough to wake the rest of the hotel.

"You bastard! You complete fucking BASTARD! Forty damn years I was convinced you were gonna rape me any minute and you never bothered to mention that you don't even know what goes where?"

"It didn't come up! And what? I just asked a simple question! Stop that!" Russia caught Prussia's wrists in one huge hand and lifted his feet off the floor. Prussia kept kicking and swearing at the top of his lungs. "So you aren't going to tell me either?"

Prussia struggled free, aimed one last kick at Russia for good measure, and stomped back into his room, slamming the door.

"If you're watching My Little Pony, can I come in?" Russia asked hopefully.

"DIE IN A CAR FIRE, RUSKIE!"

Russia pouted. "You're not very nice!"

* * *

"No."

"But-"

_"No,"_ China repeated firmly. "The last time I gave the sex talk, it was to South Korea, and look how that turned out. Speaking of whom ..." He walked over to the window, opened it, reached out, and shoved. There was a scream and a crash which suggested someone had just fallen off a ladder. China closed the window and dusted off his hands. "Anyway, I'd say you should go ask your sister. Your older sister, I mean. I don't think you should go to Belarus about this."

"I wasn't going to," Russia said with a shudder, and peered out of the window. "Shouldn't you go pick your brother up before someone finds him? I don't think humans can bend their spines like that, someone might notice."

China waved a hand airily. "Oh, he'll be fine."

* * *

Knock, knock.

"Switzerland? Liechtenstein? I have a question!"

The door opened a crack and Russia found himself with the business end of a rifle pressed against his nose.

"Yes?" came Switzerland's voice.

"... Never mind." Russia backed slowly away.


	2. Chapter 2

South Korea, neck snapped back into its usual place, was perched on the wall outside, swigging a Coke, when Russia found him.

"Oh, hey, Russia. Did you want to see my sister?"

"Not particularly, I was just looking for someone to ask about something."

"Really? What?"

"This 'sexual act' thing," Russia said, proffering the book.

Korea blinked. "Uh, yeah, probably better you don't go to my sister about this. China will get mad."

"Isn't he _always_ mad when you're around?"

"No, that's just brother's way of saying he loves me! When he's _really_ mad ... well, you know that knife brand my people made where the label warning came out as 'keep out of children'? That wasn't a mistranslation, it was self-defence."

Russia nodded sympathetically. "So do you know what it means?"

"Oh heck yes!" Korea said cheerfully. Unlike everyone else, he actually seemed keen to explain. "Sex originated in Korea, you know!"

"Really?" Russia put the book down on the wall and produced a notebook and pencil from one capacious pocket.

"Yep. And so did a ton of other stuff," Korea said, waving airily. "We had to invent sex pretty early, of course, we were running out of people."

Russia's brow wrinkled as he made his notes. "This sex thing makes people?"

"Well, it makes babies."

"Don't you have cabbage patches in Korea? I thought that was what kimchi was ..."

Korea snickered. "That's not where babies come from. Did you ever actually see a baby in a cabbage patch?"

"Well, no, now you mention it. But why would Ukraine lie to me?"

"When did she say that?"

"Oh, back when we were little."

"So maybe she didn't know then and never got round to telling you when she did find out. She works on a farm, she's gotta know the truth. Besides, babies still get born at times of year when cabbages don't grow, right? So how can you find a baby under a cabbage when there aren't any?"

"Hm, I never thought of that ..."

"See?" Korea grinned. "Should have come to me earlier, I know ieeeee/i-verything. Of course it doesn't make babies every time, but that's what it started out for. Then we figured it was fun too."

"So have you done 'sex' before?"

"All the time!" Korea wilted under Russia's curious expression and amended his statement. "Well, maybe not with other people involved. Ah, but one day, big brother, one day ..."

Russia backed away slightly, feeling uncomfortable. Korea was getting the same look on his face that Belarus always had when smashing down yet another door. "Um, are you okay?"

Korea ignored him, hugging himself and cooing. "Yes, brother, someday, yes, yes ..." To Russia's shock, Korea's nostrils suddenly fountained blood, and he yelped, pressing his sleeve to his nose. "Dammit! Um, I've gotta go take care of this ..." He hurried back indoors, walking extremely oddly.

Russia blinked, and looked at his notes. Well, that was something to go on, at least. Better go and ask someone else. He hoped not everyone got nosebleeds when discussing it, or he'd never get an explanation.

* * *

Poland was in the bar, sipping something pink with an umbrella in it. He scowled as Russia approached, then looked curiously at the book in Russia's hand.

"Poland, can you tell me what this means?"

Poland looked at the book, looked at Russia's face, and burst out laughing so hard he fell off his chair. Russia waited patiently for him to answer the question, but he didn't seem like he was going to stop laughing soon. It appeared Poland wasn't going to help either.

Prussia was now sitting at the other end of the bar, glaring into a beer bottle. Russia heard him muttering something which sounded like "should have known the big stupid bastard wouldn't know which end to work with" and "made me feel dumber than he is". Russia looked at him, and he shrank away in terror. Russia wondered why.

* * *

**(The "keep out of children" knife is allegedly real, though disappointingly enough it actually was just a mistranslation.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sealand cocked his head to the side, curiously. "Huh. I've heard it before, but I never asked. C'mon, my dads might know!" He scurried off, Russia following him to Sweden and Finland's room. They found the two in their pyjamas, Sweden lying on the bed with his nose in a book, and Finland hanging up his suit.

"Dad! Papa! Russia and I want to know what this word means!" Sealand said cheerfully.

Finland looked away from the wardrobe and blinked. "Oh, which word?" He saw what Russia was pointing to and his face went white, then red, and he said "Oh." Sweden looked, and stared blankly, not that that was any different from his usual expression. Sealand and Russia continued to smile expectantly. Finland coughed and said "Excuse us a minute," and sat beside Sweden to confer in panicked whispers. Russia caught the words "-never expected _Russia_ of all people-" and wondered what was so embarrassing about answering a simple question. And why did they appear to be playing rock-paper-scissors?

Finally, the two Nordics looked back up, faces still slightly flushed, Sweden looking even more sour than usual and muttering "Fine, 'll do it. Y'owe me f'r this." Sealand and Russia looked hopefully at Sweden, and he coughed and played with his glasses. "W'll, see, when two people love each other a lot ... uh, lemme start with a man an' a woman, that's th'type that makes babies, 'll explain t'others in a bit ..."

Sweden trailed off into ever-fainter mumbling. Sealand listened, wide-eyed, nodding and saying "Oh, I see!" at appropriate moments. Russia tried to listen, but as Sweden's voice got rapidly quieter and more indistinct, he lost track. Sealand must be used to it. Sweden occasionally paused to make baffling hand gestures. Russia looked at his own hands in confusion and tried to replicate the gestures, wondering what they were supposed to mean. Sealand's occasional questions only made things worse, as he kept blinking in horror or amusement and saying things like "But doesn't that hurt?" or "Ewww, why would anyone do that?" or "What? Really? With a tea cosy?" (At the latter, Finland poked Sweden sharply in the arm and blushed.)

Eventually, Sealand hopped to his feet and hugged his adoptive fathers happily. "Thanks very much, Dad and Papa! I understand now!"

"Good. And now you know how it's done, don't do it till you're at least twenty-five," Finland told him.

"I'm already _forty_-five!" Sealand protested.

"Well, till a human would think you're twenty-five - you know what I mean! And now it's time for bed, I think." Finland looked at Russia. "So, I hope we've answered your question too, Mr Russia."

Russia looked at his notes, then looked up at Sweden, whose stern glare seemed to be daring him to ask for further details, and said weakly "... Yes?" And people said _Russia_ was creepy ...

* * *

America stared blankly, then looked down at his own arm and pinched it sharply.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to make sure this isn't one of my nightmares." America peered at the rapidly-forming bruise on his arm. "Hm. Don't think that hurt enough to wake me up." He walked back into his room and started to bang his head on the wall. The plaster cracked.

"Uh, maybe I'll just leave you to that, forget I asked ..." Russia said awkwardly, backing away. Wow, America was weird.


	4. Chapter 4

England went pale. Then he sat on the bed, buried his face in his hands, and sobbed. "Why me, Lord? Why? Are You _still _angry about Henry the Eighth?"

Russia sat beside him and patted his back, hard enough to nearly knock him off the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Why are you asking _me?"_

"Nobody else seems to want to tell me," Russia said apologetically. "If you're busy I can go ask France-"

"NO!" England grabbed his hand. "Don't ask that frog!"

"Why? It's his book, he should know."

"Yes, that would be the problem," England muttered, and sighed. "Okay, fine, I'll try and explain. How much do you already know?"

Russia checked off the points on his fingers. "That it sometimes makes babies, it originated in Korea, it doesn't have anything to do with cabbage, Finland thinks you shouldn't do it until you're twenty-five, and talking about it made Prussia want me to die in a car fire."

England stared, and muttered "I'll have to ask China and Germany to have a talk with their brothers ... Wait a minute, if you didn't know about sex, why would you put the Baltics in maid dresses?"

Russia blinked in confusion. "Because it was _funny!_ Why else? What does that have to do with it?"

"Never mind, that's a bit advanced for the moment ..." England took on a glazed smile, detaching himself from reality in order to ignore what he was actually saying. "So, you want me to explain the birds and the bees?"

"No, I want you to explain sex."

"Right, right, sorry, just a figure of speech. Oh God, this was so much easier with my kids ..." England ran a hand through his hair and his fixed grin grew wider. "Well, when two people love each other very much oh God that was so cliche ..."

"Sorry, I'll go and ask someone else if you're having problems."

"No, no, I can do this. England is the home of the greatest literature in the world, I am inever/i at a loss for words!" England insisted, drawing himself up proudly. "So, when two people love each other, they touch each other in a ... special way. And when they do that, they find the special magical flower. And the flower opens up, and the seed is planted, and it grows into a child."

_Flowers? Seeds?_ Russia briefly enjoyed a mental image of frolicking through a sunny field hand-in-hand with Lithuania in his maid dress, strewing sunflower seeds in their wake. The imaginary seeds sprouted instantly, blooming into enormous sunflowers which rained adorable smiling infants onto the ground around them, as happy bees and birds fluttered around. Maybe Prussia had got so angry because he thought Russia wanted to take Gilbird away? No, babies couldn't come from sunflowers, disappointing as that was ... Besides, Sweden had said it needed a woman for babies. Horrible thoughts of Belarus frolicking behind him and cutting down the sunflowers with her knives invaded his reverie, and he shuddered. He was fairly sure that couldn't be right, but he wasn't sure what he was misunderstanding. Either that or England didn't know what he was talking about.

"So, I hope that's explained everything!" said England brightly, standing up and ushering Russia out.

Russia looked at the book. "Not really."

England slammed the door. Russia could tell he was pretending not to have heard.


	5. Chapter 5

Veneziano stood in the doorway, jaw hanging open in shock. Romano's jaw also briefly hung open, and then he proceeded to swear. Loudly. This was pretty usual for Romano, so Russia thought nothing of it.

"I thought you might know. England just said something about birds and bees and flowers, and I don't think that's right."

Veneziano's mouth opened and closed like that of a fish. "Okay, I g-guess I'll try," he said, trembling, and glanced up and down the corridor to make sure nobody was listening in. "Um, w-well, you touch each other and it feels nice ..."

Russia looked at his hand. "What, like when I pet Latvia's hair? His hair is very nice and fluffy."

The Italies backed away, clasping protective hands over their respective curls.

"Um, he doesn't have one of these curls, does he?"

"Well, his hair is a bit curly, but not like yours. Why?"

The Italies relaxed. "Nothing, jackass, just keep off the hair," said Romano.

"Why?" Russia said again, reaching out to poke Veneziano's curl. That was a mistake.

"NOOOO! BAD TOUCH! BAD TOUCH! I NEED AN ADULT!"

Crashing and screaming in the corridor lured several nations out of their rooms to see Russia fleeing down the corridor, pursued by Romano, who was waving Russia's own lead pipe at him and screaming "STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, VODKA BASTARD!"

Germany caught the pipe and lifted Romano off his feet. "What the hell is going on? It must be bad if Romano's angry enough to be attacking someone competently!"

"I don't know! I just asked a question!" Russia protested, as Romano let go of the pipe and started punching ineffectively at the huge nation. "Stop that! Why does everyone keep hitting me today?"

"You DO! NOT! TOUCH! THE HAIR!" Romano snarled, kicking and clawing.

Germany glared at Russia, remembering what Prussia had told him of his many tense sleepless nights behind the Iron Curtain, but softened when he saw that Russia was genuinely confused. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. He pulled Romano away and repeated "What's going on?"

"I just asked if they could explain something!" Russia said, holding out the offending book.

"And then he touched my brother's hair! After I told him not to!" Romano interrupted.

"I wanted to know why!"

"Your mama never told you to look with your eyes, not your hands?"

Germany, meanwhile, was gaping at the book in Russia's hands. "Er ..."

Russia looked up hopefully. "So do you know?"

"Excuse me, I may require some time to research this," said Germany, backing away slowly into his room. He closed the door firmly, booted up his laptop, and Googled "how to explain sex".

Russia looked back at Romano. "You know, you never finished telling me-"

"Fuck off, you drunk bastard."


	6. Chapter 6

"... so I thought I should warn you," said Lithuania.

Japan blinked at him. "It answers so much, yet explains so little."

Lithuania sighed and looked into his teacup. "I think it's partly my fault. I should have explained that time he saw Ukraine's dogs, but I chickened out. I didn't want to give him ideas." He shuddered violently. "I don't blame Prussia for how he reacted. I think Russia gave him the wrong idea back when the Wall was up. I didn't get it either, but apparently Prussia's hair really is just that fluffy."

"Wait, if he doesn't know, then what's with the maid dresses and the whip?"

"He really just thought it was funny," Lithuania said with a shudder. "Don't remind me. He was so clueless about it he left me feeling like I was the one molesting him." Suddenly, Lithuania tensed, dropping his teacup. "Oh God! I can hear him coming! Hide me!" He dived into the wardrobe, seconds before there was a knock at the door.

Japan answered the door to find Russia, and his hand automatically slid towards the point on his belt where, years before, a katana had hung. Finding nothing there, he instead pasted on a smile and said "Yes?"

"Oh, hello, Japan! I was wondering if-"

"I don't want to explain sex to you. Lithuania warned me. And he's not here," Japan said, noticing out of the corner of his eye that the wardrobe appeared to be trembling.

Russia blinked. "Oh, no, I'm already waiting for Germany to get back to me about that. I just wanted to know if you'd seen France. I need to give him his book back."

"Oh. Well, no, I've been busy with some artwork, but I'd say he's probably in the bar downstairs."

"Artwork? Sounds like fun." Russia's eye caught the pile of drawings on the bedside table, and his short attention span and attraction to bright colours kicked in, unfortunately only making the situation worse. "Oh, you're drawing comics?"

"STAY AWAY FROM THOSE!"

Russia pushed his way into the room and picked up the cover drawing. "Omorashi? Isn't that a kind of sword?"

Japan, blushing furiously, yanked the manga out of Russia's hands and shoved him towards the door with surprising strength. "Those are mine! Out! Get OUT!" He pushed Russia into the corridor and slammed the door.

Russia sighed. People were so rude. Funny, Japan had had a very similar expression to everyone Russia had asked about the mysterious "sexual act" ... Probably not a good idea to ask him why right now. He needed to go and find France.

* * *

**(Stole a bit from "Sweet Pea's Diary", a fill on the Sucker Punch meme. In case you don't know, omorashi is not a sword.)**


	7. Chapter 7

There was a knock on the door, and France tugged on a dressing gown and slunk resentfully over to answer it. He'd been having such a good dream too. Oh well, maybe it would be someone interesting ... Ah. No such luck.

"Mr France? I have your book here," Russia said, handing the offending tome over. "But there are some words in there, and nobody I asked seems to know what they mean."

France looked at the line to which Russia was pointing, and his jaw dropped. He looked up at Russia, wide-eyed. "You really don't-?"

"No, and nobody wanted to tell me." Russia pouted.

France burst out laughing.

"Hey! Why does everyone think this is so funny?"

"No, no, it's nothing," France spluttered, holding up a hand. "Just ... unexpected."

"What's so funny?" came a voice from behind Russia. He jumped and turned around to see a blond, bespectacled nation clutching a small white bear. Oh, what was his name?

"Canada! Lovely to see you, mon fils!" France trilled, grabbing the boy's hand. "Oh, you'll never guess what _Monsieur Russie_ has been telling me!"

"What?"

"Turns out our _Monsieur Russie_ was never informed of the meaning of the term _rapports sexuels_," France said with a wink.

"What?" Canada blinked at Russia in surprise. Russia wondered why everyone kept giving him that look.

"Good thing he came to me, non?"

"Oh, no, it's okay," Russia said. "I just came to return this book, Germany's looking up some stuff about it for me-"

"'Looking it up'? Ha! Ah non, this is a job for an _expert, cheri_!" France insisted, ushering Russia into his room and pushing him into the chair.

"Oh, this is not a good idea." Canada, blushing furiously, followed them into the room. "Please don't try to give him a ... hands-on lesson? I don't think that's legal."

"Of course not! It's not much fun if they don't know what they're doing. For now, this is a job for ..." France paused dramatically before plucking a DVD from his bedside table, "... visual aids!"

"Oh no, I remember your 'visual aids'," groaned Canada, burying his face in his hands. "It's been three hundred years and they're still seared onto the backs of my eyelids."

"This will be different! I didn't have DVDs back then." France turned on the TV, put in the disc, and turned back to Russia with a flourish. "Now, _mon ami_, prepare to be enlightened!"

The movie loaded, and Russia's eyes fixed on the screen, as did the bear's. France's eyes remained fixed on Russia, and Canada kept his hands over his own.

"Hey, that lady looks like Ukraine!" Russia tilted his head and squinted at the screen. "Wait, why is she nake- oh, ew, what _is_ that? What's he doi- OH MY GOD!"

France, surprised, glanced back at the screen to make sure Prussia hadn't replaced his DVD with 2 Girls 1 Cup again. Nope.

Russia continued to stare at the screen in horror. "People LIKE doing this? Oh, eurgh! No! Not again!" He hid behind the armchair, peering out at the screen through his fingers, disgusted but unable to stop watching. "Wait, what are those two men-AACK! NOT THERE!"

Canada gently took Russia's arm. "Okay, Papa, I think you've done enough for now." He led the shaking Russia out of the room, and didn't exactly slam the door, but definitely closed it with a certain finality.

France shrugged and settled down to watch the rest of the DVD.

* * *

**I'm sad this fic is almost done, it's now my headcanon. Especially the bit with Prussia. I'm now sorely tempted to either write or request fic from both their POVs, with poor Prussia terrified and Russia baffled as to why.**


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sorry! I should have explained before all this, but I thought he already knew!" Ukraine knelt beside her trembling brother, patting his shoulder. "Come on, little brother, it's okay-"

"No! Keep your creepy baby-making parts away from me!" Russia wailed, pulling away from her.

"Actually, nations don't have babies, we just sort of appear. Birth is a mortal thing," Ukraine pointed out, hoping to calm him. It backfired.

"What? You mean we're supposed to do that thing when we don't HAVE to?" Russia went even paler. "Wait, did Prussia think I was trying to do _that?_ No wonder hugging him all those times didn't cheer him up! And does Belarus expect me to- ugh!"

Ukraine looked at Canada. "Um, I should probably explain it properly now, shouldn't I?"

"Should I leave you alone, or shall I stay and help?" Canada asked. "He might feel better with another guy explaining."

"You'd do that?" Ukraine asked in surprise.

"I let my papa get him into this mess, it's the least I can do."

* * *

Russia, cuddling Kumajiro and still shuddering occasionally, listened intently to Canada.

"So, wait, you're telling me you're centuries old and you've _never_ even masturbated?"

"Not that I've noticed." Russia looked down at his lap, worriedly. "Should I have done?"

"Damn, what a waste," Canada murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing. Might be something to do with the cold, but then I don't have that prob- ... uh, nevermind. Everything there works, right?"

"Oh, uh, yes. I just never really felt the need to do anything about it."

"I see. Well, nobody says you _have_ to, but the option's there."

Russia calmed as Ukraine and Canada carefully explained everything from puberty to pregnancy in enough detail to be understandable without getting excessively technical. When they got onto contraception, Russia's eyes lit up. "Oh, so THAT'S what those rubber things are for! I always just used them for balloon animals." He looked uncomfortable as Canada and Ukraine tried not to giggle. "Wow, I feel silly now."

"It's okay, you couldn't know if nobody told you."

"I guess ... Oh. I just understood why everyone gets so uncomfortable when I ask them to become one with me. I think they're getting the wrong idea."

"Well, actually I was always more worried about you devouring us alive, but ..." Canada grinned uncomfortably.

"Why, would doing this with people help?"

"No, that kind of thing is frowned on somewhat."

"Why?"

Ukraine shifted in her seat. "The explanation's a bit complicated, but, well, remember that 'personal space' thing China tried to explain that time?"

"Oh, right."


	9. Chapter 9

England sat staring blankly into the mirror behind the bar, brandy in hand, trying desperately to erase his last conversation from his mind. A blond figure appeared behind him in the reflection, and he glanced up. "Germany?"

"Uh, England, I have a question-"

"OH GOD NO! Not you too!" England sobbed in horror. "I won't explain it again! I won't!"

Germany blinked. "Actually, I just wanted to know why Prussia has apparently been muttering angrily under his breath nonstop for the past five hours. Sealand told me it's keeping him awake."

England rested his forehead on the bar. "I don't know, but if I had to guess it'd be something to do with what Russia's been asking everyone." He saw the papers in Germany's hand. "Ah, I see you already know about that. You've been looking up diagrams for him?"

"He's been asking _everyone?"_ Germany put two and two together. "... Ah. I think I should go and talk to Prussia. This is going to be fun to explain to his therapist ..."

* * *

"... dumb butt-ugly bastard, forty fucking years, practically shopping for a chastity belt, _so_ not-awesome it's not funny ..."

Prussia was stopped abruptly in his angry pacing by walking slap-bang into what appeared to be a large cold wall in a scarf. Closer inspection from his new position sprawled on the floor proved it to be a very embarrassed-looking Russia.

"What do you want?" Prussia spat, tucking the flustered Gilbird back into his hair.

"I wanted to apologise," Russia said, twisting his hands in his scarf. "I didn't know I was making you uncomfortable all that time. I'd like to assure you that I definitely _don't_ want to do sex acts with you." He smiled reassuringly.

Prussia blinked in disbelief, then jumped to his feet and irritably jabbed his finger at Russia's chest. "Why not? I am pretty damn awesomely hot, you know!"

Germany, having turned the corner about the time Prussia had bumped into Russia, quietly turned and walked back to the bar.

**The End.**

* * *

**Heehee. Well, that's the end. Prussia's view is not particularly healthy, but he's Prussia, so yeah. Poor Russia XD Poor everyone else, for that matter. Hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and see you all around!**


End file.
